


【东纶】余震（END）

by TerminatorDL



Category: Fahrenheit (Taiwan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminatorDL/pseuds/TerminatorDL
Summary: 时间线2010年10月3日-10月5日 当时二人的关系大家应该也清楚，所以不会太甜BGM-《余震》张敬轩
Relationships: Jiro Wang/Aaron Yan, 东纶 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	【东纶】余震（END）

-共你再恋早知是余震，让重伤的心再添缺憾

（上）

2010年10月3日 高雄 后台休息室

汪东城打开微博私信的时候，新消息已经爆炸了。

“大东，你和亚纶怎么了？为什么台上都不怎么和他互动啊？”

“大东~我是aa，你记得我吗，今天我有上台和你互动哦！我把照片发微博艾特你了，想要你翻牌~PS：你和Calvin超有爱的，要继续爱哦~阿尊会吃醋吧哈哈哈”

“汪东城，你最好还记得你们是一个团的，媒体整天造谣你们要解散，你干嘛要给那些无良媒体可趁之机？还是你早就想走了。我好心提醒你，离开了团，你什么都不是。请立刻关注亚纶的微博，我不管你们之间有什么事情，没必要表面功夫都不配合吧！？你让我们粉丝很难办你知不知道！”

“你今天超帅的！我爱你！！！”

“你和亦儒Kiss的时候亚纶脸超臭的耶，不是尊儒东纶吗，怎么最近变了哦？”

“大东，亚纶唱《误会》的时候是不是哭了…你要帮我们照顾他哦…”

……

没什么可看的，汪东城本来也不是会理会私信的人。只不过现在休息室气氛低沉，玩手机好像是最合适的避免尴尬的方法。

“咳咳，兄弟们，回去一起去吃个夜宵怎么样？我朋友开了一家新的烧烤店，还在试营业，现在过去不会有人跟哦！”辰亦儒率先打破僵局。

“抱歉耶Calvin，我一会就要马上赶回家耶，文莱那边有点急事要处理…”吴尊刚刚挂断打了好久的越洋电话，面带歉意。

糟糕，1V2，压力有点大了。辰亦儒无奈：“好吧，那下次再约你。”

“OK，今天抱歉啦，下次我请客，想吃什么你们随便挑！”吴尊妆发都来不及卸，收拾好背包便匆匆出门了。

“那你们呢，一会儿一辆车过去？”

“我回台北就直接进剧组了，跟你们不同路。”炎亚纶短信按不停，言外之意没时间。

“我跟你去，Calvin！”紧接上一句，汪东城很快便发话了。

“Okay…”

“那我先走了。”看到助理来找，炎亚纶把手机放回口袋，背上包离开。

休息室只剩下两个人。

“呼！”汪东城伸了个大大的懒腰，站起身大步过来揽住辰亦儒的肩膀，“我明天休息，今天喝到倒也没问题~”

“大东，你知道我目的是什么的。”Sunshine boy现在的表情倒是没有面前这个人sunshine。

飞轮海4个人通告都很满，好不容易有集体活动的机会，行程也是排到没有一点私下的空间。他们是最赚钱的偶像机器，夜以继日地运作着，被推着只知道向前，没有理由也没有目的。本来就没有磨合好的齿轮在长久的运作中逐渐暴露问题，庞然大物岌岌可危。辰亦儒觉得应该要做些什么，从内部解决这些问题。首要便是汪东城和炎亚纶，从8月那场大吵之后，就间歇性处于冷战状态，使得本还和气融洽的团员关系变得有些僵硬。

“好啦。那就回家好好休息嘛！今天终于可以睡个好觉了~”汪东城没有把话题延伸下去，依旧故作轻松揽着辰亦儒的肩往外走。

“你必须要和亚纶好好谈谈，他最近状态很不好，有点复发的感觉。”

“我知道。”

“那你要去做啊。”

“Calvin，不要再讲了。我们自己会解决的，现在不是我逼他，是他逼我。”

“这不止是你们两个自己的事情，还有团体…”

……

2010年10月4日 台北 死神少女剧组

5天没怎么睡了，炎亚纶闭着眼睛，任由化妆师打理。手机震动，有新消息。是阿本。

“亚纶，收工了吧？要不要一起去看电影？Conviction你看了吗？应该还不错。”

“好啊。”

“我和朋友开车来接你。”

“OK”

其实看什么都无所谓，炎亚纶只想随便找一些消遣。不想直接回去睡觉，不一定睡得着还可能胡思乱想，一个人躺着空虚就会慢慢爬到床上，和空气一起压住他，好重，呼吸被遏制，反抗无力，窒息，然后死去。死掉的梦里有不想见的人和事，他和他争吵，把药盒往他身上砸，又求他不要走，那个人没有回头，一直走到他看不见。他尖叫，哭喊，跌跌撞撞去追，地上长出锁链抓住他的脚踝。他哭着醒来，或者重重摔入下一个梦。

“亚纶？卸干净了哦！”化妆师拍拍他的肩膀。

“哦，谢谢。”炎亚纶惊醒，已经累到没有互动刺激就会游走空白的程度。

阿本已经到了，还贴心地给剧组都带了饮料。

“喏，这杯是给你的，加冰的奶绿，稍微提神一下。”

“谢谢。”炎亚纶接过。

驱车来到闹市区吃了饭，再到影院已是晚上9点。期间谈论的话题兴趣平平，无非就是圈子里的破事，倒是几个熟识的粉丝过来要合照，本就疲惫又没有妆发，炎亚纶的脾气瞬间被点燃，不悦地一一回绝，又发了几条微博训诫。

刚刚落座影院，手机又有消息。是朋友发来的照片和几句话。

“你们家汪大东耶，你那么忙，他还有空来酒吧哦！”

“在哪里？”

“XX路的XBar啊。”

离这里挺近。“和谁？”

“不认识，包的严严实实的，他跟你来过几次我才认得出来身形的，另外几个是素人吧。都是男的。”

都是男的…炎亚纶也不知道自己该放心还是更担心。他到底要逃避自己到什么时候，现在居然还有兴致约人去酒吧？每次都要在后台用拦的才能跟他把该面对的话题谈一下，还每次都沉默搪塞，昨天没有理他，今天居然还能约人喝酒？靠，混蛋。

本来脾气就不好了，现在的炎亚纶手机都快捏碎。

“你要去哪里？”阿本见炎亚纶起身赶忙问。

“对不起，我临时有事，改天约。”炎亚纶头也不回匆忙离开。

酒吧

汪东城正和高中挚友一起喝酒，好不容易有一天休假，妄想用酒精麻痹一下沉重的思绪。大东小仑篇的剧情曝光那天，汪东城就和炎亚纶狠狠大吵了一架，之后再亲近总是没几句就闹不愉快，炎亚纶诘问他到底有没有把他当爱人？为什么要遮遮掩掩？为什么不敢正视自己的性向，却说什么只是爱的是我？为什么不肯努力一下迈出第一步，和他一起争取性平？

这些问题太复杂深刻了，汪东城不想去想，他只想一如既往地工作恋爱，平平稳稳地走过一生。至于他们未来的关系，他不敢想，便不去想。本来不就是这样？握住眼前的片刻爱下去，爱到哪天不能爱了，再交给那天的自己去处理就好了。断背的未来，太渺茫了。

“汪东城，上一次的炒作很成功吼？”熟悉的声音在耳边响起，酒吧音乐声很吵，这声音也是放开了嗓子喊的。汪东城猛然抬头，眼前这个人再熟悉不过，即便穿着便服戴着帽子口罩，他也能一眼认出是炎亚纶。

“记者都追到香港去问了。怎样？还想再炒作一次享受享受？上一次是生日，这一次又是谁的生日？”

汪东城慌忙向朋友解释：“是亚纶啦，没事，你们先喝，我和他出去谈一下。”酒吧声音嘈杂，所幸其他卡座的人也听不清这厢的争吵。汪东城抓起炎亚纶的手臂，却被用力甩掉。

“没有什么需要出去说的，我就是来提醒你一下，你那些女友粉可不喜欢看你来这里。就算包裹得严实你以为就没人认得出你吗？不然你以为我是怎么知道你在这里的。”炎亚纶的脸色很不好看，眼神几乎能把人杀死，身体气得微微颤抖。

汪东城回头看了看朋友，朋友点了点头示意理解，他便拿了包揽着炎亚纶的肩膀往外推。

“干什么！觉得我不能出现在这里？怕传出绯闻？你也不怕和唐禹哲传绯闻啊？”炎亚纶还是忿忿不平，奈何力气敌不过汪东城，还是被带着走，“你放心，现在媒体都知道你喜欢混血大胸美女，就算拍到我也是说飞轮海宣传期还来酒吧鬼混，谁都不会觉得我们有什么关系的！”

刚好走至隐蔽的拐角，担心声音太大惹人注目，汪东城把炎亚纶按在墙壁，试图先把他的情绪安抚好。

背部撞到墙壁有点痛，炎亚纶皱了眉。

“这么害怕被看见？那你就不要来啊！没胆量！跟唐禹哲闹绯闻的时候不是生怕别人不知道你是汪东城吗？怎么跟我…呜…”汪东城突然扯下口罩吻住炎亚纶的唇，把话堵在了里面。是一个攻势汹涌的吻，牙齿相撞，磕得牙龈硬生生发疼，牙关疼得松开，舌头便闯进来攻城略地，空气都被吸走。灵巧的舌在齿贝上逡巡，然后勾住另一片舌头纠缠，一顿一顿向内侧猛攻。

炎亚纶本在气头上，这一个吻接得措不及防，完全没有心绪反抗，只能被动生硬地接受着。帽子早已被顶落到地上，狠话说到后面眼眶已经噙了泪水，一闭眼便流了下来。汪东城抱着他的腰，只专心于唇枪舌战。

在酒吧，接吻本来就是稀松平常的事，拐角的角落，只看得到一个背影压住另一个人激烈地亲吻着，路过者也不以为意。

一个吻持续了长久，直到炎亚纶觉得一丝空气都捕捉不到，缺氧到开始眩晕。无力地用手捶在汪东城的胸上，全然不似方才的嚣张跋扈，软绵绵地算是求饶。

汪东城松开炎亚纶的唇，看着面前的人靠着墙细细密密喘息着，浓密的睫毛垂落着挡住眼睛，脸颊的泪渍还没干透。他伸手擦掉未干的泪渍，靠在耳边轻声念：“我们回去吧，好不好？”

帮对方把口罩重新带好，遮住被吮食得水亮红透的嘴唇，又俯下身捡起帽子戴在自己头上，拉起炎亚纶的手腕便往外走。

酒吧外面都是候客的出租车。

“回剧组酒店还是回家？”

“酒店。”

“去XX酒店。”招下一辆的士，二人一同落座去了酒店。

炎亚纶还在生气，只看着窗外闪烁的街灯。不是保姆车本就担心身份被认出或对话被泄露，索性一路无话。

-你的吻，像龙卷风吹过，怎可对抗这吸引

-身贴身，如海啸冲击我，使我向下沉

（下）

的士停在酒店大堂前，炎亚纶没有反应，待汪东城付好钱下车帮他开了车门，才无言落车。

“诶，炎天王！” 电梯间碰上了剧组场务，“哟！这不是东哥吗？来探班哦？”

“哈哈对啊！刚忙完吗？辛苦啦！”寒暄自然难不倒汪东城。

“最近剧组赶工，刚好是天王戏份最重的时候，我们也跟着好几天没睡觉啦！”场务看向炎亚纶，见他只是盯着LED屏幕上跳动的楼层，面带不悦，不由得扁了扁嘴，只能继续和汪东城掰扯，顺便祈祷楼层快点到，“大东明天有没有事啊？留下来看排戏呗？这么晚了记者也走了，明天有完娱的人来采访的。”

“不用啦，我只是私下过来探班而已，公司没安排，不需要上新闻。”

“这样哦。诶，我楼层到了，那我先走咯，拜拜！”

“拜拜~”

电梯间重归寂静。

酒店位于城郊，临近取景的医院，附近不甚热闹，现在住的几个相邻的楼层也被剧组都包了下来，其余房间大多都还空着。

炎亚纶开门插下房卡，转身面对一同进来的汪东城：“你还留着干嘛？”

汪东城把门关上，笑意不再：“亚纶，酒吧人流混杂，你知不知道那样闹有多危险？我只是和以前朋友出去喝个酒，算什么事情。”

“怕我闹你就不要去啊，你就不要被认出来啊。通知我的是我朋友，没跟我讲的还不知道多少。”

“就算被认出来我也不觉得会怎么样，和朋友休息日去酒吧喝酒，正常人都会做的事情，被报道才大惊小怪。”

“对啦，我有病，关心你干嘛，我只是你队友而已，关系当然比不上你那些死党，连辰亦儒都比不上。打扰你跟他们喝酒了，我罪该万死。”

又来了。汪东城无奈: “你又这样，我没什么好跟你说的。你早点休息。”说罢转身。

手刚刚碰到门把手，被炎亚纶扼住翻回来，“汪东城，你到底把我当你什么人？只是炮友吗？这几年都是假的吗？我不就是参与了大东小仑的剧情而已吗，我不想你老是和别的人闹绯闻，我不想老是要偷偷摸摸地恋爱，你跟我避嫌的样子，让我很难过。就算我有错，也是逼不得已，你为什么不肯原谅我？”

开口便已鼻酸，炎亚纶向来是想哭就哭的人，正好眼泪又是汪东城最招架不住的东西。

“亚纶，如果我们公开，事业还要不要了？我不像你，我负债刚刚还清不到两年，还要照顾妈妈，她年纪大了，又是很传统的人，我没有办法告诉她，这些我都和你说过的，你应该明白。”他伸手擦掉眼泪。

“可是我爱你。”炎亚纶抬头封住汪东城的嘴唇，双手拢住汪东城的脖颈，热烈地吮吸着下唇，舌头很容易就撬开牙关，一同纠缠。

想要认真过一生的人，说他负不起一生的责任，只是享受当前的欢愉。原来自己约遍炮友是会遭报应的，想要普普通通地恋爱，却被别人当作炮友。算了，炮友就炮友，论渣谁不会呢，你就不要怪我，你就不要后悔。

眼泪沾到了汪东城脸上，炙热的拥吻说不动情是不可能的，他环上炎亚纶的后臀，后者直接借势夹住他的腰，苏醒的某物抵着汪东城的小腹。

吻得温柔绵长，和酒吧那个惩罚般的肆虐啃食不同，空气在暧昧的水声中渐渐升温。汪东城抱着炎亚纶，从玄关的衣柜缓缓移至桌台，最后放在了浴室的盥洗台上。

“干嘛？”炎亚纶有些疑惑，拉开纠缠的双唇，发问。

汪东城重新亲上去，贴着嘴唇缓缓道：“先洗澡。”

神经病。

酒店很普通，没有浴缸，两人挤在淋浴间。汪东城把洗发水倒在手上，在炎亚纶的头发上搓出泡泡。炎亚纶低着头，在满是水雾的玻璃门上画圈圈。

静默许久，他转过身抱住汪东城，半醒的某物贴在汪东城腿侧，“帮我…”他抬头抵在汪东城的锁骨，眼里带着情欲和期冀。汪东城不太敢看这样的眼睛，太吸引人，但他给不了什么，每一次冲动都只不过是让他们在这个破碎的关系里越陷越深。其实我们都应该走出来，及时止损，可是好巧不巧，我们都是疯子。

-再走近，是我完全难自禁

-就算知道实在太愚笨

-到底一刻也算是缘分，天地沦陷

-余震是浸没痛苦中，一试兴奋

汪东城打开花洒，水直接从头上淋下，把炎亚纶的眼睛遮住。身上的泡沫逐渐冲走，汪东城握住那个炙热的下体或轻或重地套弄，粗糙的指腹滑过愈发硬挺敏感的下体，指甲刮过湿润的铃口，刺激得炎亚纶不住喂叹。身体发软，靠在玻璃壁，壁面湿滑，脚跟有些站不稳欲往下瘫去，汪东城扶住炎亚纶的腰，用力扣在壁面上。分身在手中胀大到极致，一手握不全，炎亚纶眼神迷离，抬头逆着水柱索吻。水流混着津液在接吻的空隙处流出，情欲撩拨使汪东城加快了手上的动作，炎亚纶不得不停下激烈的吻，低头射在汪东城手上。

清洗掉手中的精液，又草草把身子洗净，两人跌跌撞撞抱着浴巾就滚到了床上。高潮后的炎亚纶浑身发软，很容易就被汪东城按住脚踝折叠，露出刚刚出浴湿润的后庭。没有润滑剂，手指捅进去的时候有些生涩，敏感的身体感觉到有异物入侵绷紧了腰腹和后穴，才推进一个指节就有些艰难，轻轻转动指腹，安抚紧张柔嫩的内壁，汪东城俯身啃食炎亚纶的耳垂，咬下那个黑色的左耳钉，含住柔软的耳垂。舌头舔舐着耳垂使炎亚纶缩了缩脖子，注意力被分散后下穴也渐渐习惯了干燥的手指，指腹慢慢推进，爱液渐渐分泌出来辅助手指向更深处探寻，直至整个食指都被吞入。缓缓加至三指，已经可以自如地抽插。濡湿的手指在炎亚纶平坦的小腹上擦拭，身下的人将双腿环住汪东城精瘦的腰，双手勾着汪东城的脖子，准备好接纳忍耐许久的性器。

早已胀得硬挺的下体抵在微微张合的穴口，炎亚纶用力卷曲腰身主动将发烫的阴茎含入。性器还是远远粗大过三指，刚刚没入一寸炎亚纶便觉得疼得下半身好像要被劈开。

“嘶——”眉眼揉作一团，呻吟从咬紧的牙关漏出，本就没怎么练过的腰部没了力气向下瘫，刚刚吞入的阴茎便滑出了不少。汪东城就势向下侵入，紧致的嫩肉吸附着炙热的性器，破入的进程艰难，更多的爱液被分泌出来，混杂铃口稍微流出的液体，讨好般邀请肿胀的性器行至更深的花园。汪东城按住炎亚纶的大腿向床侧折叠，身体一点一点压下来含住胸前挺翘的小红点，施力吮吸。刺激从前胸和后穴迸发至全身，炎亚纶的身体颤抖，后穴缩放，引得性器完全没入体内，胯部和臀部紧密贴合。

舌头还在调弄着触感极好的乳尖，下半身撕裂的疼痛使炎亚纶搭在汪东城背上的手不由得抓出了几道指痕。炎亚纶明天还要拍戏，汪东城“贴心”地只在乳侧留下一个吻痕。

下身开始抽插，在体内一圈一圈胀大，内穴胀满使多余的肠液溢出，搅得二人身下都是一片粘腻湿润。

生理泪水惹得眼眶红红，一闭眼便从眼角溢出，汪东城低头将泪水尽数舔净，见炎亚纶腰腹发软夹不住腰身，暂停了下身的抽插，拍了拍他的臀肉；“转一下身子。”

做下面的时候，炎亚纶不喜欢后入式，不能看到汪东城的脸，跪趴的姿势也让他觉得脸红。但是腰真的受不住，之前拍戏吊了威亚，最近腰部一直不太舒服。

阴茎随着身子在体内跟着转了180度，凸起的青筋碾过柔软敏感的内壁使炎亚纶几次双腿发软不能继续下去，在汪东城捞着腰撑住的情况下才勉强调成跪趴。

还未做些许休息，阴茎又开始在穴内大力捣弄，后入的姿势使硕大的龟头闯入软肉更深处，一次次顶弄着前列腺使炎亚纶把自己陷没在枕头中呻吟也闷闷地传出来，双手用力揪着本来平整的床单，试图分散一下下半身的痛感和快感。后穴在前列腺的刺激下有节奏地收缩，汪东城抱着炎亚纶的身体加快操弄的力度。丰富的爱液在快速的抽插下被频频带出，滴落在酒店洁白的床单上，空气在交合撞击中挤压传出淫靡的水声。

好听的声音呻吟着，像小猫爪子一般挠着汪东城的心，撞击的力度更甚，胯部拍打着臀部一齐发出碰撞的声音。汪东城啃着炎亚纶略瘦削的背部，触感不似之前那么柔软，几个月间炎亚纶瘦了不少，或许和用药也有关系。温柔地留下细密的吻，一路顺着背脊向下啄食，手一面拢住探起头的小亚纶，帮助炎亚纶缓解痛感。

忍耐到炎亚纶释放，汪东城才重新加快节奏，借着后穴高潮的缩紧进行最后的顶送。精关放开，性器猛地离开温暖湿润的后穴，发出一声暧昧的“啵”，射在炎亚纶的大腿和穴口上。

白浊的精液顺着大腿的线条流下，沾着精液的穴口还在高潮中徐徐张合，手指轻轻一戳便被很自如地照单全收，软肉亲切地簇拥，肠液顺着手掌流落。

指节在穴内弯曲，惹得后穴又用力缩紧。“别闹了啦…”炎亚纶慵懒的声音带了抱怨。

浴巾早被他们顶到了床头，汪东城拿过浴巾简单清理二人的身体，抱着炎亚纶躺下，一手温柔按摩着炎亚纶的腰。

炎亚纶抬头舔了舔汪东城眼角好看的泪痣，撅起嘴索吻。

真是玩不够。汪东城含住他的下唇，轻轻吮吸，没有舌尖的参与，亲吻平静而细腻。

-再走近，是我完全难自禁

-就算知道实在太愚笨

-到底一刻也算是缘分，仍愿意靠近

-谁又理朦胧夜里，天沉地暗

炎亚纶已经5天睡不好了，在安抚下很快沉沉睡去。

难得一夜无梦。炎亚纶早就不是以前那个不敢一个人睡觉的小弟弟了，工作逼迫他必须接受独处克服心魔，但一个人的时候总爱胡思乱想，从痛苦的梦中惊醒，明明很累却不困，盯着月亮谢幕太阳上台。

还是和爱的人做爱然后相拥入睡最好眠。

六点的闹钟响了。良夜不常有。

额头，眉梢，眼睑，鼻尖，耳垂，然后是唇角…细细密密的吻轻柔落下，炎亚纶困意还未消散，在亲吻中被唤醒意识。

“几点？”

“6点多了。”

“你要走了吗？”

“差不多。”

炎亚纶凑上去贴汪东城的嘴唇，交换了一个绵长的早安吻。

“我们昨天又做了。”

“嗯。”

“那你现在觉得我们是什么关系。”

“我爱你，但我们只能是…队友。”

“这么渣的话你也讲得出来？你跟队友上床，4年。”

“亚纶，现在这样对谁都好…”

“错，对我不好。”

“那对不起，昨天晚上是我冲动了，我会尽量远离你，你也不要管我在哪里喝酒。”

“凭什么？我们4年了，我为什么要顺着你假装什么关系都没有！”

“你如果需要我，我都可以给你，我的需求就是不曝光。各取所需，不行吗？”

“各取所需…呵，你真会讲。”

“我要走了。”起身洗漱收拾，汪东城要趁其他剧组人员还没出来活动前离开。炎亚纶坐在床边，冷眼看着汪东城走动，想不明白为什么会变成这样，他们明明很相爱。

“如果我的长相、性格都变成辰亦儒，你是不是也依旧照单全收？你就是把我当会乖乖配合你的炮友吧？你想得美。”

“不要乱想，别吃这种莫名其妙的醋，没必要把别人拉扯进来。我走了，你自己冷静一下，药记得吃。”

“滚。”

脑子冷静下来就吵架，怎么又是这个样子。我不懂得爱人吗？还是我不值得被爱？为什么会这样…还能回到过去吗……

新的一天开始了，旧的关系还会否继续？

-怀缅的，如美景一幅那灾情未发生

-期盼的，是彼此不伤害却已不可能

-共你再恋早知是余震，让重伤的心再添缺憾

-还剩低的寄望，最后也牺牲

-余震是靠在你掌心，永远被困。


End file.
